Rainbow Form
Rainbow Form is the upgraded form attained by the Gamers! Cures. They first attained this form in Episode 14. Individually, they are known as Rainbow Mushroom, Rainbow Fight, Rainbow Sonica and Rainbow Thunder Rainbow Mushroom Rainbow Mushroom's hairstyle is longer and is a low pigtail with straight bangs. Her hair also turns into light red with bright orange on the tips, she wears a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a red mushroom, and golden angel wing at the side the crown. She also use white angel wing earrings. Her dress is white with a light red ribbon on the front with the gold Go! Gamers insignia on the front with a white collar and sleeves and a skirt with a silver ribbons on the back. Mushroom also wears very long white gloves and white knee-length boots. *'Hope Rainbow' Rainbow Fight Rainbow Fight hair reaches her hips and turns into platinum-colour with pink on the tips, she wears a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a white diamond, and gold angel wing at the side the crown. She also use white angel wing earrings. Her dress is white with a white ribbon on the front with the gold Go! Gamers insignia on the front with a white collar and sleeves and a skirt with a silver ribbons on the back. Fight also wears very long white gloves and white knee-length boots. *'Hope Rainbow' Rainbow Sonica Rainbow Sonica's hair becomes spiky at the top, and the sides of her bangs have grown longer to about waist-length. The back of her hair also becomes longer. Her hair also turns into Lavender mist with violet on the tips, she wears a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a blue spade, and golden angel wing at the side the crown. She also use white angel wing earrings. Sonica wears a light blue midriff top with a cyan bow on the front with the gold Go! Gamers insignia on the front with a light cyan collar, over the collar has a pale blue ribbon with a gold rimmed blue jewel attached on it. Her dress is sleeves and a white skirt with a silver ribbons on the back, along with a blue belt around her waist. She wears short, white gloves with light blue ribbons, gold bracelets and pair of white knee-length boots. *'Hope Rainbow' Rainbow Thunder Rainbow Thunder's hair becomes wavier, and the sides of her bangs has white gradients on the tips. She wears a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a gold heart, and yellow gemstone-shaped earrings with a eight point star dangling on each and has an eight-point dark orange ones as the bows and brooch. Her dress, different from the other cures, is light yellow with a gold ribbon on the front, a gold brooch with the Go! Gamers insignia on it with a pale yellow collar. Her dress is sleeves and a light yellow skirt with a gold belt around the waist with a gold heart on the middle, finally a gold ribbons on the back. She wears short, cream-colour gloves with gold ribbons around her wrist, her choker is switched with one that has a five-point light yellow heart in the middle and pair of ballet shoes. *'Hope Rainbow' *'Thunder Reincarnation' Incantation Japanese Luma:ドアを開ける最終的なスタジアムへ Cure Mushroom, Fight and Sonica: レインボーカード！ Cure Thunder:挿入 ゴールドアイコン All:虹は神の約束を、シャイニング！レインボーフォーム Romanization Luma: Doa o akeru saishū-tekina sutajiamu e Cure Mushroom, Fight and Sonica: Reinbō kādo! Cure Thunder:Sōnyū Gōrudo Aikon All:Niji wa kami no yakusoku o, Shainingu! Reinbō fōmu Translation Luma:Open the door to the final stadium Cure Mushroom, Fight and Sonica:Rainbow Card! Cure Thunder:Insert the Gold Icon All:The Rainbow represent the promise of god, Shining! Rainbow Form. Trivia Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Transformations Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Transformations Category:PessoaFamosa Category:PessoaFamosaTransformationd